Hide and Seek
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Todos se foram, para o bem ou para o mal. Mas eu estava lá. E Draco estava comigo. DHr projeto Cigarrets and Chocolate.


**Nada me pertence e eu não ganho dinheiro.

* * *

**

**Esta fic foi feita para o projeto Cigarretes and Chocolate, da Seção Draco e Hermione do fórum aliança 3 vassouras! Beijos megalomaníacos, meninas!!

* * *

**

_**Hide and Seek**_

_**Where are we? What the hell is going on?**_

_**The dust has only just began to fall**_

_**Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling**_

O cheiro dele é uma mistura. Shampoo de uma planta exótica, com cheiro de andiroba, e sabonete de erva doce. A colônia tem almíscar e há alguma coisa nas roupas dele que cheiram a limpeza, aquele cheiro agradável, suave. E ele fuma. O cheiro dos cigarros impregna na pele dele , no suor e nos cabelos, e emana do corpo dele, de maneira quase visível. Mas é a pele. Eu tenho certeza de que é a pele. Porque nenhum cheiro sobrepuja os demais. Você sente todos, cada um deles, e consegue separá-los, um a um, como numa canção em que você separa o som dos violinos e do piano, porque um dia você prefere graves e no seguinte você ama agudos.

Eu passo perto dele e escolho. Hoje é dia de erva doce, amanhã será almíscar. Nos dias de chuva prefiro cigarros, com o calor e o incômodo daquele cheiro pesado. Há dias, quando tem muito sol, que ele consegue cheirar a chocolate. Mas, na maioria das vezes, é uma mistura. Mesmo sentindo cada nota de cada uma das fragrâncias que emanam do corpo dele , ele ainda tem um cheiro único, a mistura de todos os perfumes, a essência dele, característica dele, que é a fusão de tudo o que ele tem. Esse perfume é o que eu realmente prefiro. Ele tem um nome.

Draco.

Há também os cabelos. Nuances e mais nuances, e elas variam... Branco, loiro-branco, amarelo-claro, amarelo, amarelo ouro, loiro, loiro-acinzentado, loiro puro e loiro escuro. Eu tenho vontade, às vezes, de pegar cada fio e olhá-lo de perto porque tenho certeza de que cada um deles tem uma tonalidade diferente e é por isso que a cor do cabelo dele consegue mudar. Pela manhã eles brilham preguiçosos e o branco predomina; para ao meio dia, com o sol a pino, brilharem com força e parecerem prateados; e ao entardecer o dourado toma conta e faz com que, quando a noite cai, e o loiro cinza aparece, sua aparência quase ameaçadora se mostre irreal porque você já viu os mesmos tons cinzas serem dourados e você não acredita na maldade.

Cinza.

Os olhos dele são cinzas. E quando eu pensava em cinza, eu lembrava da cor monótona e sem graça, a única que sobrava inteira na caixa de lápis de cor de quando eu costumava pintar quando criança. Cinza não tinha graça e não tinha vida. Cinza era apenas isso: cinzas. Até o dia em que consegui ver os olhos dele, dentro dos olhos dele, e perceber que cinza não é uma cor. São milhares. Dezenas de milhares, cada ponto é um foco, um timbre e uma nota de uma melodia diferente e que muda, a cada vez que é tocada. Cinza é, na verdade, composto de negro e azul. Branco, negro e toques quase invisíveis de verde. E isso apenas nos dias de sol. Quando está nublado, o azul claro aparece mais, deixando os olhos cinzas realmente dessa cor, camuflando o negro que desabrocha e renasce durante os dias de chuva. Nas tempestades o negro é único, e as outras cores somem, quase temerosas, diante do esplendor do cinza chumbo e azul escuro, simulando negro puro. No sol tudo brilha junto, confuso, e eu sei com toda a certeza que Draco não gosta de dias de sol. Ele não gosta de confusão, nem de algo que não consiga entender. Draco tem medo. E eu também. Eu teria mais medo se tivesse o nome dele. Nomes podem determinar nosso destino, e o dele não é bom.

Malfoy.

_**Spin me around again and rub my eyes**_

_**This can't be happening**_

_**When busy streets a mess with people would stop to hold their heads heavy**_

A Guerra acabou agora, mas não tinha acabado antes. Os dias eram longos, Hogwarts era fria, as saídas eram difíceis e meus amigos eram soldados. Eu era a ajuda. Uma a uma as barreiras caíam, assim como as pessoas que lutavam. Um corte aqui. Um hematoma lá. A dor na pele, os danos na alma e o feitiço para curar, a poção para adormecer. Foi o que eu fiz com ele. Ele sangrava, Harry sangrava, Ron sangrava e Bellatrix morria, sem dizer nada.

Ele estava fraco. Ron dizia sempre que ele era fraco. Eu sempre concordei, mas nem tudo o que é forte é bom. Harry olhava à distância e disse que ele estava preso lá. Ele era uma falha e um erro, ele havia cometido falhas e erros exatamente como ele, e ele era castigado. E por isso ele sangrava. E por ajudá-lo, Harry sangrava, Ron sangrava, e eu curava. Bellatrix era um quase prêmio, mas acabou se induzindo à morte, para não trair seu mestre. Lealdade ou a certeza de que morreria de uma maneira ou outra? Não há mais como saber. Ela já se foi.

_Quem_, no fim das contas, já não se foi?

Eu ainda não fui. Mas o tempo ainda é meu aliado. Ao menos um.

Ele levou dois dias para parar de sangrar. Três até que falasse algo. E mais de uma semana para se convencer de que estava seguro no nosso quartel general, que Hogwarts não era uma ameaça e que por mais que ele se atormentasse com isso, Dumbledore não havia se tornado um fantasma e não viria lhe assombrar.

Quando eu ouvi o comentário, eu quase ri. Quase. É uma palavra constante em toda a minha vida, desde de o início da guerra, e agora que a guerra acabou, eu ainda não perdi o hábito de medir minhas ações por ela. Quase amei Ron e quase poderia ter sido feliz com ele. Ele quase sobreviveu depois daquele ataque e Harry quase conseguiu superar a morte do melhor amigo. Harry e Ginny quase se casaram e foram felizes, e o ataque no jardim dos Weasley quase não aconteceu. Nós quase não tivemos que nos mudar permanentemente para Hogwarts e quase que não fomos forçados a conviver diariamente com Draco.

Quase, quase, quase.

_**Hide and seek**_

_**Trains and sewing machines?**_

_**All those years they were here first**_

Eu percebi no primeiro dia naquela parte do castelo, os nossos dormitórios, que ele fumava. Dormíamos todos os habitantes do castelo, no mesmo lugar. Os dormitórios da Ravenclaw. Sua sala circular nas torres, diferente da Grifinória pela falta das poltronas usadas e vermelhas, tinha o relógio de pêndulo no canto, as grandes cadeiras azuis e os sofás da mesma cor. Veludo. Mesas e muitos livros e eu me sentia quase em casa. Sim, apenas quase. Era madrugada e meu sono não vinha. Eu nunca gostei de poções para dormir e saí. Livros. Eu talvez precisasse apenas de livros.

Na sala, ele estava lá. Parado junto à janela, que estava aberta. A luz da lua refletindo nos cabelos que voavam com o vento do outono. Entre os dedos, um cigarro. A ponta brilhando entre o escuro da sala, subidas e descidas, espaçadas pela fumaça que eu só via por causa do luar. Alerta mesmo enquanto parecendo distraído. Tenso. O movimento do seu vício, entre suas constantes subidas e descidas, a ponta de luz, feita de brasa, que a cada tragada chegava mais próxima da boca dele, lembrando as estrelas que não brilhavam naquele céu, a fraqueza de necessitar de algo que o vício traz. Fraco, mais uma vez, talvez. Foi a primeira vez que senti seu cheiro de Draco. Ele não era mais Malfoy, eu havia salvado a vida dele. Ele devia a Harry e a mim, e deveria ao Ron, se Ron estivesse lá.

Qual das dívidas pesava mais?

Ele me viu. O olhar ainda indiferente, enquanto apenas apoiava-se mais na janela e me ignorava, solenemente. O vício nas mãos, a arrogância na pose e eu quase o odiei novamente.

Apenas quase.

O livro nas minhas mãos pesava e eu adormeci. Acordei em minha cama, no meu quarto, onde dormia sozinha, para não perturbar os outros, por causa dos meus pesadelos. Harry também tinha um quarto sozinho. Draco tinha o terceiro. Nós três éramos isolados dos outros porque nós tínhamos demônios. Os outros tinham apenas fantasmas.

_**Oily marks appear on walls**_

_**Where pleasure moments hung before**_

_**The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this**_

_**Still alive**_

_**Hide and seek**_

_**Trains and sewing machines? Oh, you won't catch me around here**_

Blood and tears they were here first 

O outono se foi e Draco ainda fumava, brasas que sobem e descem, livros que caem e comentários secos sobre o frio que se aproxima. Ele não me chama de sangue ruim. Eu não o chamo de fuinha. Ele estava lá, apenas estava lá. Ele e Harry estavam lá. O inverno também. A neve que caía, as Horcruxes que não achávamos, os professores que desapareciam e o Ministério que estava dominado. Tudo isso estava lá quando o inverno chegou ao fim.

Na primavera o cabelo dele adquiriu um tom mais claro, era o sol que o fazia brilhar mais. Ele tossia e eu dizia que era por causa do cigarro e ele me mandava ficar quieta. Eu não obedecia e ele me ignorava. Ele pedia remédio para a tosse e eu o ignorava também. Os olhos dele brilhavam cinzas. Cinza e brasa. Ele conseguiu ter os dois. Como o cigarro que ele leva aos lábios, um após o outro, um após o outro e ele tosse. Eu olho feio para ele, e ele sorri. No fim da primavera eu vi o primeiro sorriso, de lado, lento e de má vontade. Mas ele sorri.

No início do verão, os quartos têm menos habitantes, o castelo fica mais cheio, mas as pessoas se espalham. Ficar na torre com os alvos principais é perigoso. Isso foi até o meio do verão e Draco, naquela época, cheirava a chocolate. Em seu quarto, de onde ele só saía para fumar, só à noite, e para comer, três vezes ao dia, para a recontagem dos moradores. Apenas nós tínhamos quartos.

Eu, Harry e Draco.

Até que ficamos apenas eu e Draco.

Ele destruiu a Horcrux. Destruiu a última delas. E se destruiu. Ele achava que era parte dele e ele não vivia mais. Harry apenas sobrevivia. Foi quando Ginny sumiu, talvez, quando já não sabiam onde ela estava, ou quando a Sra. Weasley foi encontrada morta. Talvez tivesse sido quando Lupin desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, ou quando o Ministério decretou que Hogwarts era um ponto de resistência rebelde e Harry era um inimigo público.

Eu não sei quando foi, mas Harry partiu. Ele destruiu todas elas, todas as partezinhas de Voldemort, mas ele ainda estava vivo. Ele pensou que enquanto ele vivesse, o outro também viveria. E na carta, ele pedia para que nós terminássemos o que ele começou.

Eu não chorei.

Quando eu chorava, Ron estava lá para amparar as lágrimas, ou Harry, para tentar se afastar desajeitado e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Não chorava mais, porque não havia mais lágrimas. Também não havia ninguém para ampará-las. E eu não poderia chorar para sempre e sabia que se eu começasse, jamais pararia. Não sozinha.

E foi quando eu vi que Draco estava lá.

Ele apenas estava lá.

Ron se fora. E Harry. E Ginny, Molly, Lupin, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius, Bellatrix e Rodolphus, Rabastan, Slughorn... Todos se foram, para o bem ou para o mal.

Mas eu estava lá.

E Draco estava comigo.

_**Mm, what you say?**_

_**Oh that you only meant well, well of course you did**_

_**Mm, what you say?**_

_**Mm, that it's all for the best**_

_**Of course it is**_

_**Mm, what you say?**_

_**That it's just what we need**_

_**You decided this**_

_**Mm, what you say?**_

_**Mm, What did she say?**_

Ele me encontrou na poltrona. Quantos dias atrás eu havia sentado ali? Ou haviam sido apenas horas? Não sabia mais. Meus olhos estavam secos. Os dele brilhavam. Ele me chamou de fraca e disse que se deixar derrubar era exatamente o que o Lorde queria. Eu gritei e disse que ele continuava chamando ele de Lorde, e que deveria chamá-lo de Voldemort. Ele me mandou ficar quieta, eu não obedeci.

Ele me beijou.

Sem aviso, sem sinal. Ou haviam sido todos os avisos, todos os sinais, que eu mandava sem perceber? Como eu sempre estava observando-o, e como ele sempre estava perto e como o silêncio conseguia nos completar nas noites insones entre cigarros, tosses e silêncios. Como eu conhecia cada matiz de cinza e cada nota do seu cheiro. Talvez tenha sido esta a causa do beijo.

Talvez tenha sido apenas para me calar.

Aquele beijo foi amargo. Cheiro de suor e gosto de cigarros. A pressa com que ele tocava minha boca, com algo que ficava entre o nojo e o desejo. A maneira quase dolorida com que segurava meus cabelos, puxando a ponto de quase doer, simulando o carinho onde eu sabia haver... o que eu não conhecia .

Eu não conhecia Draco. Não tinha noção das suas manias, suas preferências e seus gostos. Conhecia seus cheiros, mas não sua cor favorita. Poderia descrever com precisão todas as matizes de cinza dos seus olhos, mas não sabia qual era sua comida preferida. Sabia o sabor da sua boca, conhecia agora a maneira possessiva com que ele beijava, nada de terno ou delicado, como os beijos de Ron, apenas exigência, mas não sabia o dia em que ele havia nascido. Ele me encarou quando eu me afastei. Seus olhos brilhavam em fúria.

Eu sorri.

Ele estava ali.

_Estava ali_.

Todos, todos, _todos_, haviam ido embora, mas ele estava ali.

Ele se levantou para sair da sala e eu segurei seu pulso. Ele me lançou um olhar quase indiferente e pensou em se afastar e senti meus olhos marejarem. Ele era tudo o que havia restado. Dos meus tempos de escola, de minhas brigas com ele, ele era o que poderia fazer com que eu relembrasse Ron e Harry, eu lembraria a voz deles a cada vez que ouvisse a voz de Draco e saberia as expressões do rosto de meus dois maiores amigos a cada vez que Draco fizesse algum comentário inoportuno. Ele era meu passado. Ele estava ali.

Ele viu as lágrimas ameaçando cair e ficou. Sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá e pegou também um livro. Não me tocou mais naquela noite, ou em qualquer outra, apenas ficou ao meu lado. E me olhava. Como eu costumava olhar para ele, antes. Ele me analisava.

O que ele via?

Eu gostaria de saber. Ele nunca me disse.

Em uma noite eu perguntei o que ele via. Ele respondeu que quando a guerra acabasse ele me veria como alguém que ele queria ter ao lado. Mas só quando a guerra acabasse.

Ele estava lá e a guerra também.

Agora a guerra acabou.

E ele se foi.

_**Ransom notes keep falling at your mouth**_

_**Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut outs**_

_**Speak no feeling no i don't believe you**_

_**You don't care a bit you don't care a bit**_

Era exatamente meia-noite. Eu sei que era precisamente meia-noite porque o relógio de pêndulo do canto da sala soou doze badaladas. Doze badaladas em meio à escuridão. Meia-noite. Quase liberdade poética que fosse a cada soar que uma das guardas do castelo caísse .

Os portões.

Os muros.

Os gramados.

As escadarias.

As portas principais.

As armaduras enfeitiçadas.

Os professores.

Os Slytherin.

Os HufflePuff.

Os Ravenclaw.

Os Gryffindor.

Nós.

As paredes tremiam, Draco tremia. Eu tremia. Respirávamos medo e a batalha tinha cheiro, gosto e cor de sangue. Mais uma ironia que fosse o herdeiro de Slytherin a tingir os terrenos de Hogwarts com o rubro da minha casa.

Draco não queria ir para a batalha. Ele não queria que eu fosse. Ele sugeriu que nos escondêssemos e tentássemos fugir. Eu não ia fugir, nunca. Eu tinha uma honra, uma vida, _memórias_ a defender. Ele não tinha nada. Sempre pensei que quem não tem nada não tem nada a perder. Na verdade, quem tem apenas a si mesmo deve pensar sempre em si mesmo. Draco me disse isso um dia, já não lembro quando.

É tanto sangue. Tanto, tanto sangue. Ou apenas era? Já não há sangue aqui. Nem sangue puro, nem sangue ruim. "Sangue ruim", ouvi alguns deles falarem há alguns minutos. Matar a sangue ruim que sobrou. Matar quem? Já não há ninguém a ser morto, restei apenas eu. Porque Draco, a minha memória, meu passado, a minha ligação com a vida que já tive, já se foi, já morreu, já foi morto. E eu não tenho mais nada, nem mesmo a mim. Porque eu não tenho história, nem vida. Já não tenho cor ou cheiro, se é que algum dia os tive. Eu tenho apenas a voz.

Minha voz que gritou por ele, quando ele disse que sairia comigo então e me mandou na frente. Eu vim e ele correu. Para o lado oposto da batalha, para longe das nossas defesas, para o vazio... O vazio... O vazio eterno. A luz verde o acertou e eu não sei bem de onde veio. Verde não era a cor dele, nunca foi. Draco era cinza e brasa, não verde, por mais Slytherin que ele fosse. Verde tem intensidade e Draco era impassível. Verde era cor e Draco era cinza. Verde era fogo e Draco era apenas brasa. Draco era lembranças, minhas lembranças, meu passado, o que estava ali quando já não havia mais nada além dele.

E Draco se foi.

E com ele, eu.

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You don't care a bit**_

_**You don't care a bit.**_

Malfoy. Má fé. Com toda a certeza, má fé. De má fé me enganou, fingiu ser meu passado e meu presente, fingiu estar lá e eu quase, _quase_ me permiti acreditar.

Mentiras. Mentira minha, desta vez. Eu acreditei. Que ele estaria lá. E aqui. Não há ninguém aqui.

Há apenas a mesa e a cadeira, onde estou amarrada. A mesa de madeira, a cadeira de madeira e tudo é marrom. O quarto é escuro. Não há mais luz. Há apenas as trevas, aqui dentro e no mundo. Eu já não estou aqui, já não quero estar aqui. Não há mais nada, de qualquer forma.

Snape é quem entra. Já estou confusa e não sei bem o que estou fazendo aqui. Às vezes alguns deles entram e falam comigo. Maldições e maldições e eu ouvi falar em execução pública. Exemplo, eles disseram. Sangue ruim. Eu tenho sangue ruim. Snape me olha e eu apenas o encaro de volta, já não consigo mais realmente esboçar alguma reação.

Para quê? Não há mais nada.

Ele desamarra minhas mãos e coloca um frasco sobre a mesa. O líquido é quase transparente. _Quase_. Quase Veritasserum. _Quase_. Os olhos de Snape brilham e eu nunca pensei que negro fosse capaz de brilhar com tanta força. Ele não usa Legilimência. Ele nem ao menos tenta disfarçar que não quer estar ali. É por que meu sangue é ruim?

Não, não é. É porque ele _sente_. Adulterado, ele diz. Quase soro da verdade. Veneno .

Sofrimento é uma palavra que escapa entre os lábios dele. Evitar o sofrimento. Não sei se se pode evitar algo que existe tão arraigado em sua alma quanto sofrimento existe na minha. Mas o professor pede. Eu apenas obedeço.

Ele sai e o frasco fica. Eu abro a tampa e fecho os olhos. É amargo. Amargo como o beijo de Draco e o líquido tem gosto de cinza. Tem gosto da _cor_ cinza. Como Draco.

Desce pela minha garganta e meus olhos se abrem. Minha garganta fecha, o ar fecha, o cinza fecha e se transforma em negro e então...

Nada.

_**You don't care a bit

* * *

**_

**Agradecimentos à Vickweasley que começou a betagem desta fic, à minha twinzita, Ágata Ridlle, que betou-a até o final, à telle pela capa maravilhosa! E, por último, mas não menos importante, aos fabricantes dos shampoos de andiroba e sabonetes de erva doce, que foram a minha fonte de inspiração para esta fic!**

**Muito obrigada!**

**A música utilizada foi Hide and Seek, Imogen Heap.**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
